The Sire Bond
The Sire Bond is the link between a vampire creator and their creation, a link which exists within the vampire species, including that of the hybrid species. The created comply with direct and indirect orders of their creators in order to show their loyalty. It should be noted that not all vampires within a particular species are affected by the bond. Also Known As The Sire Bond comes in many different forms and is referred to in different terms within the different types of vampires. *'Sire Bond (Daeva, Hybrid, Animinus).' *'Blooded or Recruitment Bond (Solemus).' *'Progeny or Maker Bond (Ugenta).' *'Death Bond (Mortuus).' Sire Bond (Daeva) The Sire Bond is a link that appears to be formed out of attachment. When a human has feeings for a vampire and is then turned by that vampire's blood, it creates the Sire Bond. Sire Bonds between Daeva vampires influences actions and a natural sense of loyalty. It is much like the loyalty one has towards family - there is still an element of choice, but a certain aspect of duty is attached to being loyal to a sire. Abilities Under a daeva sirebond, the maker and progeny can feel each others emotions if they tune into it. If the emotion is strong and sharp (like panic or danger), they'll feel it right away. The sire can command the progeny to do something only if they truthfully desire it - if the desire is intense, they can accidently activate the command. It takes a bit of practice to control, but eventually the sire can activate commands at will. When commands are activated, the progeny will be able to feel a subtle mental pull from sire in their mind. Commands only work when the sire cares about the progeny and vice versa (they are lovers, or care about each other like family/friends). Limitations Sire Bonds do not work like this if the feelings aren't mutual. Commands can either have undesireable affects or not work at all if a Sire Bond is made without the sire holding feelings for the progeny. The only true way to break the command element of the sirebond is through a magic spell that breaks all ''mental ties between sire and progeny -' but only if the progeny's feelings for the sire were manipulated by commands. (For example, the sire commands the progeny to be in love with him/her)' The spell would make the progeny forget all about the sire and relinquish all feelings. However if the progeny's feelings '''were not '''manipulated by the sire's commands, the spell will work to eliminate the sire's ability to command the progeny without erasing their memory. But there is no known way to break the sirebond completely. Even with this spell, the progeny and sire will still be connected somewhat telepathically via emotions. lastly they break up and never be with each other again!! Sire Bond (Hybrid) The Hybrid Sire Bond is given from the point of creation. It is believed that all hybrids are thankful to Klaus for turning them and freeing them from the pain of the monthly transformations that an instance Sire Bond connection is made, whether people like it or not. Klaus has the ability to manipulate his hybrids even when they don't realise it. The only person that can manipulate this bond is Klaus. Sire Bond (Animinus) This is an instantaneous bond between sire and creation. This allows for a low level psychic connection between the two vampires. They will be able to tell if the other is near by because of that. They will also be able to notice significant changes to the other's being - for example, the absence or presence of a soul or if a spell has been cast upon them to change their general configuration. Blooded or Recruitment Bond (Solemus) This, like the Daeva bond, is a rare kind of Sire Bond and it is much more subtle in the levels of control a maker has over their recruit. Similar to the Daeva bond, this can be born out of love; but it is also similar to that of the Hybrid bond where it can be born out of gratitude. The bond can also be developed in other ways and it is believed that the bond can both strengthen and weaken, like that of any human relationship, largely depending on the stress the bond is put under. This bond is more prominent between Old Ones and their recruits, presumably because of the age of the maker. It is not guaranteed to happen every time, but it is recorded in the vampire archives that the bond as it has been documented throughout history seems greater and more prominent between makers and recruits where the maker is over 500 years old. Mr. Snow has a certain level of manipulative control over all Solemus kind since he is the oldest living one to date and it is believed that his blood runs in every Solemus vampire alive today. The closer a vampire is to Mr. Snow in terms of the blood line, the more control he has over them. Progeny or Maker Bond (Ugenta) With the Ugenta species, a maker and their progeny have a very deep connection, a connection that no human will ever be able to truly understand. There are various physical and emotions traits that are seen among makers and their progenies. During the transformation from human to vampire, both maker and progency are buried together, representing the importance of the connection between them. With this bond, a maker can call their progeny whenever they please, a sensation that feels like a shiver all over the body and revealing where the maker is to the progeny. They also have a deep set empathic link, allowing a maker to know when one of their progenies die, are in pain or under duress. Makers can force their progenies to do anything they want by ending their commands with the phrase "As your maker, I command you". These words will have no effect if the progeny has already been released by the maker. Makers are always stronger than their progenies, presumably because of their age. It is very rare for a progeny to be able to kill their own maker without external help. Death Bond (Mortuus) The Death Bond is possibly the weakest sort of Sire Bond in the vampire species and this is because the link between a Mortuus vampire and their maker isn't as strong as that of the other species. The only true example of this bond is between the Alpha vampire and every Mortuus vampire currently alive. The Alpha vampire has a telepathic link to all of his children, allowing him to track and/or communicate with them over a great distance and access the knowledge that their children possess. This also means that the Alpha vampire is aware of when new Mortuus vampires are created and when current Mortuus vampires die. Breaking the Bond There are many rumours surrounding how vampires and hybrids can break their respective sire bonds. *'Turning off humanity. 'This largely applies to the Daeva species since they have a "switch" to control their emotions. *'The death of the maker. 'This applies to all species of vampire, but would be specific to a vampire and their direct creator. In order for the bond to be broken, the maker would have to die. * '''Forcing a change hundreds of times. '''This is for the hybrid sire bond. It is rumoured that if a hybrid can force themselves to turn into their wolf form hundreds and hundreds of times, the pain they put themselves through outweighs their loyalty to Klaus and ultimately breaks the bond. *'Being released. '''This applies to the Ugenta sire bond. They must specifically say "As your maker, I release you". Differences to the Blood Bond The Sire Bond, unlike the Blood Bond, is more based around the relationship between a sire and a progeny, as opposed to a vampire and a human. Links can also run through the ancestral blood line of a particular vampire - for example, Mr. Snow having power over the majority of the Solemus species and The Originals having a connection with all vampires in their bloodline. Related Pages Vampires Canons Blood Bond Category:Terms